Addiction
by LalitaGupta
Summary: After two years, the mugiwara pirates are navigating on the vast sea again. But Luffy and Nami discover another way of enjoy their trip and soon they became addicted to it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo peopleee! How are you? I had this idea a few days ago and couldn't help myself, so I wrote it... **

**Yeah I know I hadn't finished the Spiral and Soul Eater fic…but I will! I promise…REALLY!**

**So please, enjoy this one I had started…Thank you people! **

**Don't forget the reviews! :D**

…**.**

THE FIRST STRUGGLE

The scorching sun was burning everything without mercy. The sea could be so boring sometimes and even the enthusiastic captain wasn't doing anything, in fact he was only lying on his usual spot, letting the sun burn his skin. The mugiwara pirates were on those days when not even a sea king bothered them, a boring and slow day, and it will be days, as the navigator said. And like always they tried to maintain themselves busy but it was useless to keep their spirits up beneath the bright and deathly sun.

So the crew was, how sometimes people say, doing things on automatic mode. For example, Zoro were like always, doing his exercises carrying his enormous weights, panting heavily while Ussop was trying to make some new weapon or toy. Chopper was more intelligent, he was in his dorm reading some book, running away from the sun. Sanji had left his kitchen and was trying to fish something with Franky, as Brook played some slow song to "calm down the fishes" that only dozed them. And for last, Robin and Nami were on their beach chairs under a lovely sunshade. But even if they were under shadows, the heat was unbearable.

Nami couldn't take it anymore. The sweat, the sun, the boredom, she was getting angry and desperate for some fun or at least some cold drink. She looked around and without everyone notice, she sneaked her humanity into the kitchen, in search for some cold drink or ice, thing that was against the rules they…well…she had put to everyone because they didn't had much stock.

"It´s all for the mistress in distress…me!" she said to herself when she opened the refrigerator, but for her surprise there was nothing to drink, not even cold sake, only food, not so much food either. She cursed opening the freezer, she was so thirsty but there was no ice "What the…where is the damn ice!"

She looked around the little kitchen and there he was quietly sitting on the table, drinking some juice he had found in the fridge, cooling it with the ice…her ice. She was angry and looked at him with fire in her eyes. But he didn't move, he didn't bother in talk to her, he was busy with his cold drink and happy at the same time, like a child when you give him some candy.

"Luffy…you…YOU BROKE THE RULES!" shouted Nami at him, but not so loud so the others didn't heard her.

"Mmm…so what…I was thirsty!" said Luffy at her still drinking and without looking her, concentrated on tasting all the cold juice and not even inviting her, the worst for her. "But you wanted to do the same thing, don't you?"

Nami clenched her teeth and fisted her hands. She was lady, he was in front of a thirsty and hot lady, who wanted some ice and he didn't bother in giving her some. She approached him "Luffy, give me some ice" said, well more like ordered the orange girl to her captain,

In an instant he took his glass away from her hand and stood up "No! It's my ice!"

"I don't care if it's your ice…GIVE ME SOME!" Nami tried to took his glass again but it was useless, the captain was faster than her, taller and was drinking his glass so she can´t have his juice.

"NO!"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN GLASS LUFFY!"

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

Their struggle, the movements of Luffy to evade Nami and the constant but useless intents of Nami to take away his glass, were giving them more heat to their bodies and soon both of them were tired and stooped their little game.

Nami looked at him tired, "come on, give me some!" said the girl looking at the black haired boy who was drinking his juice. He finished it in an instant and the only thing that remained was the ice, but he put it all together inside his mouth.

"Come and take it!" said the captain grinning and showing the last three ice cubes in his mouth, after he swallowed all of it.

Nami didn't think it twice, she walked towards her captain, took his face between her hands and kissed him. Luffy widened his eyes when he felt her lips against his lips, her tongue sliding into his mouth and smoothly taking the ice that was inside. She broke the kiss, and for Luffy surprise and frustration she had the ice cubes inside her mouth.

Nami grinned. "Thanks for the ice captain"

And Luffy didn't think too much. He took her arm, pulled her and kissed her again. Nami widened her eyes but soon she gave in the kiss, feeling her body weird. He was a fast learner and did the same as Nami, taking the ice again.

And they started to struggle for the ice.

And soon the ice melted disappearing, leaving only traces of cold water on their mouths.

But they didn't stop their game. They kissed madly, playing with each other tongues, making their bodies react to a different heat. The navigator crossed her arms around her captain neck as his hands surrounded her waist, pulling her more tightly crushing her body against his. She moaned and he took the opportunity to bit Nami bottom lip as she moaned again and kissed him one more time. Soon his hands left his embrace and started to touch her body and for his delight she was wearing only a short skirt and her bikini top. Every touch was an instant kill to her and for his pleasure, her smooth skin was delicious.

Luffy pushed her against the table, and lifted her to she can sit down on it. She crossed her legs against his waist and continued the kiss, both of them full of lust. Nami knew the guy was moving according his instincts and only his instincts but damn! What a good kisser he was! And damn how hard he was! That was the only thing she could think for the brief second her mind let her.

Her arms crossed around his neck again as her nails massaged his scalp as the straw hat landed on the floor. A groan escaped from his mouth. He started to attack her neck, kissing it, nibbling it and tasting it, earning moans of pleasure from her, not only for that but also for her captain unconscious rubbing in her inner part.

The black haired man found himself enjoying those moans, wanting to hear more of her. A smirk appeared on his face as he felt his hardness increase as the rubbing increased, and of course he didn't know what was causing all of it...but he knew he liked it.

His tongue went from her collar bone to the edge between her breasts and then he blew delicately on her skin, cooling her. She moaned once again "Luffy…" as his hand slowly went to her back, ready to rip off her bikini top.

But all went to hell when Zoro entered in search for some sake he had hid before. Like Luffy had sensed him he had stooped and had taken few steps away before the swordsman could found an erotic scene. Panting and breathing heavily he saw Nami all flushed. Her skin was slightly pink and her lips a bit swollen for all the kissing. He looked her again and again, forgetting the fact that Zoro was looking at them dumbfounded and shocked (open mouthed, wide eyes and stiff like a rock), she was beautiful and…he wanted to see more of her.

Nami was also trying to regain her breath and control her arouse. She was looking at him. She saw her captain different, handsome and…and…_sexy?_ Her eyes were locked with his onyx eyes. Neither of them spoke only looked into each other. They wanted to continue what they were doing, they wanted to finish it, but why now? It was like the kiss had opened all the feelings they had for each other…or only their lust?

*cough* Zoro coughed, they didn't move.

*cough cough* he coughed again, but they didn't answered.

"Oh come on, you want to continue what you were doing, big deal!" said the swordsman tired of the atmosphere and bringing them back to reality, he stepped into the kitchen looking for his sake. They were lucky Zoro was the one who interrupted them, it would have been a disaster if Sanji or anyone else apart from Robin…especially Sanji…would have entered at the kitchen in that moment.

Slowly Nami got down from the table, with the help of Luffy hand of course. She smiled at him, he returned her smile with his. He was really handsome when he smiled like that, all manly and mature. She blushed a little "well…I will see how´s the course…"

"Ahh, let me know if something's wrong" said the captain in a calm tone, while the best friend and first mate was behind him, sitting in the table and drinking his sake.

A soon as the orange girl left the kitchen Luffy threw himself on the bench of the kitchen table, bumping his head on it. Zoro who was still assimilating what he had seen, couldn't help but smirk sarcastically "so…how´s the heat Luffy?" teased the swordsman knowing Luffy was horny.

"Shut up" said the captain aroused and wanting more…so much more "What the hell I was doing?"

Zoro laughed again, remembering how innocent and dumb the captain was, so he decided to enlight him a little…only a little "Trying to have sex..." he said leaving the captain alone.

Luffy only widened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY…WHAT'S THE MEANING OF SEX?

The borings days continued for the Mugiwara crew, as their course didn't change or drove them to any danger. Well boring for everyone except for the cute navigator and the innocent captain. Their encounter was driving them crazy for each other touch but it was too risky with everyone goofing around the ship thanks to the insane heat, and of course their confused minds didn't allow them to do anything.

Nami looked at the ceiling of her dorm. What the hell happened? She didn't have a clue, she only was playing...at first…then she couldn't stop herself. She only knew she wanted more, so much more from him. Her lust was driving her mad to the point of touching herself, thinking about her captain and the way he kissed her, including his rubbing and touch…

Embarrassed of what she had done alone, she decided she will look for him again and she will finish what they were doing days before. She was planning for her next attack, but she paused for a brief moment…did she loved him? That was the question itself and honestly she didn't have a clue either. Of course he was her precious captain, her precious nakama and all but what will happen if they have sex? Everything will go bad? She closed her eyes and slapped her cheeks…she wanted him that was all she knew "I will deal with the consequences after we´re done…"

For the other hand, Luffy's head was in the clouds. This time something more intriguing had happened to him and he wanted to explore it, to find the end of the road. It was for granted he didn't have a clue of what to do nor had the knowledge of what sex means, but that didn't unsettle him, on the contrary gave him more will to go forward. She was his friend, his precious navigator and his precious nakama so what's wrong in have sex with her? It was a nice thing right? It wasn't like he loved her? or did he?...yes guys at least the captain knew what love was. Whatever it was, he will not stop. But he will have to find out what was the meaning of sex first…

His long thinking started to attract the attention of his nakama, who were beginning to feel worried about the unusual behavior on their captain: quiet and so calm. So after deciding who will go and ask him what was wrong with a rock-paper-scissors game, Chopper, the loser, was the chosen one to interrupt the thoughts of Luffy.

"Luffy…" said the reindeer with extreme careful to not annoy the concentrated Luffy "are you ok?"

The captain didn't answer so Chopper, a little freaked, looked over his shoulder to the rest of the crew. They gave him the thumbs up, sign to continue persisting. He gulped and asked again, this time a little louder…well literally… he shouted, scaring the crew and waking up the captain.

Luffy widened his eyes snapping out of his thoughts. He nodded to Chopper and smiled, "I´m alright Chopper". The calmed tone he used and the unusual smile worried the doctor more and freaked out the crew that gasped in unison as soon as they saw the smile. The ones who stood normal were Zoro, who had the very exact idea of what was happening and was laughing at his hopeless captain and Robin who only widened her eyes surprised.

Chopper started to harass Luffy with a lot of question about his health and body condition, asking him if he wanted to call a doctor for him.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" said everyone in the back

"Oh! That´s right! I will examine you Luffy!" the reindeer said but Luffy was focused in another thing, the book Chopper had in his arms, which had a woman and a man for cover. The curiosity and need to satisfy his own self hit him again and he couldn't help but ask the doctor what was that.

"This? This is my human anatomic book" said chopper grinning "I'm studying more about humans and their way of reproduction… did you know they call it sex? You know it starts when the man spermatozoids enter at the woman…"

But Chopper was silenced by the crew's horror shouts. However, the most horrifying thing was what the captain said next.

"Can you lend it to me?"

Everyone almost died when they heard that, including Zoro, who hit his head with his hand and murmured how moron and obvious he was.

And then silence on the ship. Due to the sudden question of Luffy and his weird behavior, also his concentration on trying to read the book, everyone decided to go on a meeting without him on the navigation room…well Ussop was the one who dragged all of them there, including Nami, who was still confused.

"So what's going on?" said the orange girl annoyed by the fact she had to interrupt her plans for that stupid meeting.

Ussop started to freak out again "You should have seen that Nami!" said Ussop "I think the world in ending!"

"What!"

"No the world is not ending" said Brook "it's just having a twisted and mad turn…I think it's the sun fault…or maybe his bones are weak…hohoho"

Nami couldn't understand anything. She was trying to ask but she was interrupted…again.

"I think he is sick!" shouted Chooper "We have to call the doctor!"

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"

Sanji lighted a cigarette and was the one who took the word this time…"Well for a guy of the same mentally age Luffy has…I think it's perfectly normal…and human"

"It´s not normal...it's SUPAAAAAH!

"It's not normal neither super! It's horrible…why Luffy its thinking like that? Ussop shouted again.

Nami was still confused and in search for some answers she looked at Zoro and Robin whom hadn't spoken all the time they were there. Zoro was sleeping and Robin smiled at her…

"Well miss navigator" said the archeologist "Our captain had been weird lately" Everyone shut their discussion after Robin talked. "He had been interested on the human reproduction, he asked to our doctor if he could borrowed the book of that theme"

And that's when Zoro opened an eye, and looked at the culprit of everything.

Nami froze but soon regain her composure. Fortunately, this wasn't noticeable and she started to act like nothing had happening. Only the sharper eyes of Robin and the insane senses of Zoro noticed the slight change in her behavior. And like the swordsman had predicted soon, while the discussion of "where is the normal in the whole situation" keep going, Nami left the navigator room and went to where the captain was.

She found him laying on near her mikans garden alone and looking at the moon, hypnotized by the beauty of the night. On the contrary of the mornings, the nights were cooler, windy and relaxing. She just sat beside him hugging her knees and looked at the sky with him. After a while, she started the conversation.

"So…you wanted to know what sex was huh?"

"Yeah…but I couldn't understand most of it…" said Luffy still looking at the stars.

Nami looked at him "Why?"

"Because it had a lot of words I don't know" said him honestly.

Nami was going to hit him but sighed "I was talking about why you wanted to know what sex was"

Luffy kept quiet for a brief moment but continued "because Zoro said that that was what we almost do the other day" he was still looking at the stars. He didn't look at her not even once and she started to feel annoyed.

"Because you were thinking about doing it with me?" said Nami frankly without even blink.

Another pause that felt like an eternity…"Yeah…"

"Why?"

He didn't answer…he didn't have an answer. Why? He would like to know why…he only wanted to do it with her that was all. He hadn't had hidden feelings.

Suddenly, Luffy sight was obstructed by Nami's face. She had positioned herself on top of him, supporting her body with her arms and knees. Her legs intertwined with his legs, her orange hair was hanging down from both sides of her face. He didn't move not even blink he only looked directly to her eyes. The navigator leaned her body to kiss him.

The kiss was lazy at first but soon the lust they had been keeping insides their bodied and minds started to take over them. Nami slide her tongue inside his mouth tasting him and he did the same, battling with her tongue while his hands were caressing her thigh and her back. Nami broke the kiss with a tread of saliva between their tongues.

Then she stood up and looked at him "Well I guess if you don't tell the reason I don't have the desire to do it". After saying that, she started to walk away.

Mean…this woman is the devil itself. That´s what Luffy thought, while closing his eyes.

Nami was disappointed. She wanted to stay but she also wanted to hear why he wanted to have sex with her. Did he loved her? Nah…that was impossible, he liked her only like her nakama and navigator. So it was his lust only…she couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach. She stopped in front of a wall and sighed, "what a contradictory self you have Nami" said to herself.

Suddenly a hand slammed the wall from behind her, locking her up, preventing her from moving and squeezing her against the wall. Everything was so quickly so she didn't have time to react. Her eyes where wide open, her back was facing the person who had stopped her. She felt his hot breath on her neck and started to get aroused "Nami…If you want an answer I don't have it…" said Luffy sinking her head on her soft hair, with a pained and desperate look.

"But…" Luffy took her hand and turned her around so she can face him "I will tell you this" he kissed the palm of her hand "right now I want to do it with you…I don't care why, I just want to" Nami blushed wildly as Luffy get his face closer to hers "so the me who run after you…it's at his limit…" and then he assaulted her mouth, kissing her passionately, giving her a break minded kiss.

His leg separated hers and she moaned on his mouth. Her hands started to move quickly tracing his scarred and toned chest and his red shirt fell from his shoulders. Soon Luffy hands disposed off her bikini top and started to touch her soft and creamy breasts while his mouth had left Nami's and was kissing and nibbling her neck. Soon his tongue found its way to her breasts and erect nipples. She moaned once again when she felt his moist kisses on her sensitive spot and he smirked against her skin.

Aside from his clueless self, the captain knew he was arousing her and he enjoyed the feeling of have tamed the beast.

Soon Nami legs gave in and her strength drained out from her body as she slid down to the floor, but Luffy and his always alert reflexes moved with her so she landed on his lap with her legs on both sides of his body. Luffy continued with his caresses but soon he realized he didn't know what to do next so he returned to her mouth.

Nami looked at him, his sweet but sensual kisses and his careful touch were too much for her. Almost desperately and without breaking the kiss (only for air) she went to his sash and untied it, to then unbuttoning his pants. Her hands were moving faster but Luffy's heart started to pound faster and his body started to react anticipating her moves. Soon his hand did the same moving through her breast and naked belly, arriving at her skirt. He lifted it up and his fingers found her underwear.

She moaned when she felt his hand playing at her inner part. Luffy's fingers went inside her underwear and felt her wetness, something that exited him. Soon he started to play there with his fingers, going up and down. He unconsciously pressed her clit, and thanks to that Nami broke the kiss moaning out loud.

Surprised, Luffy pressed it again and Nami moaned once again. His movements went faster and more accurately as he looked at her reactions: the girl was moaning sensually and loudly at him, craving for his touch. He liked her sounds. He took the hem of her underwear and ripped off.

The captain found himself wanting to do his navigator and knowing what to do, mostly thanks to his instincts. That was his conclusion, to do her wildly without taking care for the consequences. So, desperately, with one of his hands he took one of her thighs and with the other he took his member and placed it on her entrance. Nami moaned when she felt his hardness on her clit.

"Ahh…how…you know…?" She said with the little of conscience she had.

"Don't…don't think I'm that dumb…" Luffy smirked sexily and pushed his member inside Nami. She moaned and arched her back while he grunted when he pushed himself slowly on her tightness. Then he took his hat and pushed down on his head, the same remark he do when he is about to fight with a fierce opponent. Nami almost came when she saw him do that but contained herself. Soon they started to move and felt all kind of new sensations.

As for Nami this wasn't her first, she had done it, a rough and horrible sex. But this time it was different. He was sweet and roughly at the same time, mostly caring for not only her body but for her as a person. Afterall it was the captain and he was doing her madly, thing that aroused her more. And Luffy…well it was his first but… as a fast learner he is…soon he was moving like a pro with a lot of stamina and adrenaline in his body, following only his instincts.

His thrusts became faster and deeper and his touches smoothly complimented the pleasure Nami was having. She crossed her arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly pushing her firm and bouncing breasts against his naked chest. She was reaching her climax and he felt the tightening in her walls.

"NAmi…" his lips brushed her soft neck as he buried his face on it groaning, he was reaching it too.

Nami fisted her loose red shirt with one hand and with her other dug her nails on his bare skin. "Lufffy..!" and climaxed.

And Luffy do the same but inside her.

They stood there in that position hugging and panting, trying to gain some air for their lunges but soon they heard steps coming to where they were. They exchanged a horror look, at least they both understood that this was a secret of only them, but Nami panicked. Luffy grinned, took off his shirt and put it on her as he separated from her and stood up, trying to arrange his clothes.

Nami looked at him and stood up barely, still trembling a little. Ussop appeared on the garden.

"Oh there you are!" said the sniper at the couple, clueless of what had happened between them "Dinner is ready!" said Ussop enthusiastically hopping for Luffy return to his normal self.

For his delight Luffy grinned like always and shouted "MEEEEEEEEEEEAT! I'M STARVING!". Soon Ussop and he were flying to the kitchen happily.

Nami sighed and smiled, it was expected he would be starving after all they had done. She blushed madly and looked at the red shirt she was wearing, it had his scent. She started to walk to the kitchen but soon remembered her outfit, Luffy's shirt and she without underwear, maybe Ussop was dumb but the others not so dumb. She decided to go change…

And look for the pills she had brought for this kind of emergences, she wasn't planning on having baby captains around.


	3. Chapter 3

APHRODISIAC

Nami looked her reflect on the mirror for the fifth time in the whole hour she spend locked in the bathroom. She sighed again, she had been sighing too much.

_What I had done? _

She had desired her captain, she had seduced her captain only to finally fuck her captain. Well it was mostly like her captain had fucked her but how she had loved it. Her body pressed against him, his strong arms holding her in a thigh grip as their pelvises moved in a quickly but passionate tempo. She started to feel aroused only for the memory of the night Luffy had pushed her against a wall in search for her body.

After that they had been acting normal, neither of them talk about the matter and of course nobody noticed they had had a little affair. Nobody except Zoro, who preferred not to ask, for his own good. But for Nami it was painful. Her desire was much stronger than before and it was too difficult to not ambush Luffy on a corridor of the ship in search for some passion.

It wasn't right.

They only were nakamas, comrades, friends that had satisfied their sexual desires, nothing less nothing more, but why she felt weird thinking about Luffy all day? She sighed once again…she had even blushed when he noticed her stare on breakfast and worst of all he had smirked to her! Sexily, playfully and with a "knowing everything" attitude that was unusual on him. And, of course, she had run away and that was the reason she now was locked in the bathroom, body shaking, mind breaking and not knowing what to do.

A sigh…again. "How pathetic you can be Nami…"

Her thoughts were distracted by the usual shout of Ussop "ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

"Great an island!" said Nami relieved she will leave the ship for a couple of hours, thing that will help her to distract her mind. She washed her face, comb her hair a little and smile to her reflect on the mirror. She won't fall into her dark desires, she won´t! Decided she opened the bathroom and headed to the deck.

Pink Island was the name of the piece of earth they had arrived and how its name describes it, it was full of beautiful and voluptuous women willing to please every desire their visitors had. A beautiful paradise not only for pirates but also for marines.

In that island there weren't enemies, there weren't friends, there were only people who wanted a break of their trip or routine. So when the Mugiwara crew landed, they were received with flowers, sexy dances and joyful expressions. And the crew had diferent reactions of course: Sanij eyes widened with heart shape, Ussop and Chopper blushed open mouthed, Zoro gulped and tighten the grab on his katanas, Brook started to laugh and ask for panties, Franky looked at Robin, Robin looked at Nami and NAmi looked at their captain who was using a silly laughter. She crooked an eyebrow and looked at the women with some distrust.

"Welcome, Mugiwara pirates!" said a long blue haired woman with huge breasts and beautiful face "Welcome to Pink Island"

"Look guys we are famous here!" said Luffy with his characteristic smile pointing at the woman who was smiling and dancing with her companions.

"Of course we know you!" said the woman grabbing Luffy hand. Nami eyebrow twitched. "I'm a huge fan of you Monkey D. Lufy"

First strike, the woman wanted Luffy. It was an obvious thing and she was really annoying. Nami crossed her arms beneath her breasts. Now she was pissed how the hell she knew his name? Five seconds later she remembered who her captain was, wanted in all the seas of the world, she sighed.

Luffy smiled and said something about partying, thing that the woman gladly accepted. She pulled his hand and took him as her companions took the others to a reserved space. It had a camping look. It had a bonfire in the middle and their beds were inside little cottages. It had also a large table with a lot of food, A LOT. So as soon as they saw the food, they wasted no time in devouring it, accompanying it with alcohol and loud music.

The joyful music, the delicious food and the great treatment of the hosts made the Mugiwara crew lost the track of time. Soon night came and Luffy sat beside Zoro, a little drunk and with a huge bouncy stomach. He grinned stupidly at his first mate that looked at him suspicious. Luffy stretched his body "Ahhh sex is really refreshing Zoro!"

The poor swordsman spited the sake he was drinking on the face of a girl that was serving him. She looked at him disgusted but the man pay no attention to her, hitting the head of his captain.

"You are not supposed to blurt it out stupid!" Zoro whispered. Fortunately nobody heard the shout of his stupid captain.

"But is really amazing!" pouted the innocent captain, who was no innocent anymore. "If I had known it was this good, I should have done it sooner" grinned.

Zoro sighed closing his eyes. He really wasn't the type of person who listens and follows this kind of conversations… "Besides…" Zoro widened his good eye in anticipation of what his captain would say "from the start Nami is really wild when-"

The desperation of the swordsman made him took the mouth of his captain and stretch it, glaring deathly at him "I-don't-want-to-know" The captain nodded and sulked at his friend sudden action. Taking a huge portion of meat and swallowing without chewing he noticed a certain missing person.

_Huh? Where did Nami go?_

Nami hid behind a small wooden house where the pink women prepared the food and drinks. She swallowed, it was not normal for that kind of beautiful women to attend this barbarians, not only the Mugiwara but every pirate and marine that landed there. It was for granted that the women at some point would be toyed around by the greedy pirates and marines and if something went not right, she knew they would be raped, so why? Her thoughts were cut by a conversation she heard.

"So did my lady choose one?" NAmi peeped from the open window of the small house.

"It think she had!" said another girl "Men are so stupid, few dances and smiles and they succumb to us"

"So my lady had chosen huh?" said another girl who was cooking a, what you could call, delicious soup.

A woman smiled "The Mugiwara captain!" NAmi frowned; she knew something wasn't right, for all the men that were in the island why it has to be him.

"She said he is a D, that he will be the perfect man for her, he will give her a perfect successor"

_Chi-Child?_ Nami shocked in amusement started to sweat cold. The lady they were talking about could it be the blue haired girl? It was certain she was, _that poisonous snake_, but she also was certain Luffy wasn't that easy to win over and for a second she imagined Luffy's child, a little Luffy! "Oh god…"

"She ordered me to make the special soup!" said the woman who was cooking. Nami turned around and didn't hear the rest. It was all she needed to guess the true goal of the women. They were searching a man to be the "lady" partner and gave her a child. When she reviewed the situation she understood why only the men were the only ones who looked like in some trance, the food had something; the women of the island had them running around their pinkies.

"It will go bad…" NAmi frowned. Men are stupid, when the broken hearted lady will start cry thanks to Luffy's rejection, the greedy men of the island will go after them in order to satisfy the lady, and to be honest everybody go after them at some point…ALWAYS!

"So the idea is for Luffy and the "lady" gave born a child that will rule the island. Like a successor."

That was the only explanation she could gave to Robin who looked at her wide eyed. She was about to respond but it was too late, the blue haired woman appeared in front t of Luffy with a cup of a delicious soup.

"Luffy sama, I had prepared this soup only for you!" Luffy cocked and eyebrow looking at the tiny cup of soup, it won't satisfy his hunger but grabbed it anyway. He smiled at it, founding its scent delicious and hypnotic. His hormones woke up as his mouth touched the edge of the small bowl.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Nami launched towards Luffy and took the cup from his hands and drank the soup. Everyone looked at her astonished. Luffy blinked surprised. If they hadn't know her, they would think she was jealous…

Soon Nami started to feel hot and her body started to shake. Her legs gave and she fell on her knees, feeling her inner part throbbing. Luffy stood like a spring and run towards her grabbing her from her shoulders "Oi Nami! Are you alright?"

Nami nodded feeling her body so horny that her mind was getting clouded. Luffy frowned and turned to the blue haired woman. "Hey, what the-"

Unfortunately Nami predictions came true,Luffy stopped when the blue haired woman started to cry like a kid and everyone eyes turned to her "Why Luffy sama? The aphrodisiac…" her tears started to fell from her eyes as her voices cracked. Everyone gulped "the aphrodisiac…that was meant… to you was… wasted"

"APHRODISIAC!" said the Mugiwara crew at unison except Luffy who only widened his eyes quietly. The woman started to cry louder making a tantrum and a huge scandal. They looked confused as the pirates and the marines that were on the island appeared, surrounding them and claiming that nobody made cry their lady.

Zoro and Sanji stood up "Good Cook we have to-"

"Nami san If you allow me I will free you from your pain" Ignoring ZOro, Luffy and the situation, in two steps Sanji had run towards Nami and was shining in a proposing pose taking Nami hands on his hands.

"Ha?"

Zoro kicked him "YOU LECHEROUS COOK COME AND FIGTH!"

"But Nami san needs me!" said the cook with his hearted eyes. "I have to take her to paradise!"

"PARADISE IS WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SEE WHEN I'LL KILL YOU!" Zoro and the others started to fight against the attacks of the huge bunch of enemies as the loudly cries of the lady sound in the background,

What was more surprising was the serious look on Luffy eyes. He was ignoring the fight, thinking about something. Suddenly the captain stood up and shout loudly "HEY ZORO! WHAT IS AN APHRODISIAAAAC!" Zoro petrify like a stone and receive a blow from a poor men who ended crushed against a cottage thanks to the swordsman full brute force.

"That idiot!" Ussop blushed understanding completely well the situation but too embarrassed to explain it.

"Hohohoho, captain an Aphrodisiac is…" started Brook who also was fighting but took his time to answer Luffy's interesting question.

"I will take care from here..." Sanji took NAmi in his arms and started run "Nami san I will stop your suffering" smiled handsomely at her but Luffy stretched his arms and took NAmi from him.

"Oi Sanji, Brook was going to explain to us what an aphrodisiac is, right?" But the pirates and marines were making chaos and the Mugiwara crew had their minds wirh only one thing destroy them.

With a book on his hands and ready to explain the process of the aphrodisiac drug, its effects and the solutions for it, Chopper was the one who talked. "Well Luffy, an aphrodisiac is…"

"ENOUGH!" Zoro had lost his patient and hitting a pirate that had ambusedh him, he took the leadership. "USSOP CHOPER GO WITH LUFFY AND NAMI TO THE SHIP! PREPARE EVERYTHING!" Ussop and Chopper nodded.

"NOOOO NAMI SAN TAKE ME WITH YOUUU!" Sanji run behind them but Zoro grabbed him from the head.

"BROOK, FRANKY HELP ME FINISH THIS! AND ROBIN, GIVE ME A ROPE! NOW!"

Soon it started to rain unconscious men and the island turned their graveyards when Zoro, Franky and Brook took the matter seriously, as the poor Sanji was tied up to a tree thanks to his whining and sorrow cries. HE had lost his chance thanks to the shitty marimo!

On the other hand Nami was in a really difficult position. Her body was itching for sex as she had lost her strength and was now on Luffy arms. She fisted his shirt as he jumped to aboard the ship. Ussop started to prepare the scape with Chopper help as Luffy left NAmi on her room. He wanted to go to the battlefield but Nami grabbed him from behind.

"Don't…don't go please"

Luffy turned and saw her. This time carefully. She had all her skin flushed, she was panting hard and her eyes were pleading him, calling him. He knew that look, it was the same look she had the first time they kissed in the kitchen, the same look she had the night they had sex. Without thinking twice, he crashed his lips against Nami lips, pushing her to her bed. His instincts told him one thing: He wanted to de her and she wanted him to hold her. And of course the captain wasted no time.

_If Zoro is there then there won't be a problem…_ Luffy took off NAmi shirt and threw it on the floor as his own shirt slid form his shoulders and landed on the side of the bed. His hands roamed NAmi's hot body kissing her madly and wasted no time in remove her skirt and underwear. She moaned loudly as her surround his neck when Luffy touched her inner part. He smirked to her, she was so wet and horny, only waiting for him.

Hearing the screams of Ussop and Chopper outside he knew they hadn't time, so he grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms over her head and entered her slowly. Nami cried from pleasure when she felt him inside her as he started to move roughly. She arched her back and threw her head backward as Luffy tasted her breasts, collar bone and neck with his tongue. For him, she tasted delicious.

NAmi freed her hands from his grip and pulled him forward to give him a mind breaking kiss, battling with his tongue. It was delicious and so addictive, she wanted more of him, but in their ecstasy Luffy heard Zoro shouts and knew there wouldn't be time so he fastened wildly his thrusts making her scream in pure pleasure as she came. He came seconds later collapsing over her.

Panting hard and still entangled in an embrace, Luffy pushed her gently as he stood up and grabbed his shirt "I know you don't want other to find out…so…"

NAmi widened her eyes and looked at him blushing "I'm…I'm sorry Luffy…"

"Huh? For what?"

Nami blushed more and hugged her pillow, hiding her eyes under her bangs. Luffy looked at her curiously and knee in front of her, locking his onyx eyes with hers. "Mm...because of this stupid aphrodisiac, we…" Nami felt ashamed, her lustful desires had blinded her and practically make him hold her.

"Shishishishi" She opened her eyes and saw his grin. "You are cute Nami!"

Let me explain something, in the whole time the navigator had spent with Luffy as a pirate he never ever had called her cute. She widened her eyes shocked. Her blush only got wilder as the words were processed in her brain. She felt some kind of happiness in her heart as the captain leaned and whispered in her ear.

"We will continue later…I'm not satisfied, too fast"

NAmi watched how Luffy put his shirt on and left to see if the crew was alright. Hearing the shouts of the others and feeling the ship moving, she smiled.

Maybe…just maybe…she could fall in love…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

One early morning on the kitchen of the Sunny…the horror was experienced once again.

"Hey…have you ever had sex before?" said the black haired boy blankly.

The question came out of the blue and Sanji almost burned his hand as Zoro spilled the juice from his nostrils (thing that have been happening to much lately thanks to Luffy sudden questions) as Robin chuckled finding the question and the situation really interesting. Ussop only remained quiet, preparing for a quick run away.

"Wha- you shitty captain, what the hell are you asking!?" Sanji was trying to regain his composure.

"Luffy…what the fuck was that!?" Said Zoro coughing and dumbfounded, mostly because one more word and the captain could reveal that he and Nami where having their little affairs, not that swordsman cared about it much but he wanted to avoid an exploding bomb between the cook and the captain, too troublesome.

"I think this is an interesting question" said Robin calmly.

The captain looked at them hopping for an answer. After thinking it deeply if reveal it or not Sanji spoke first. "Well..yeah…I had done it before…" Luffy looked at him intrigued, he wanted more information about the sex thing. He had done it also, but thanks to Nami and her talk, that lasted nearly three long hours, about why they had been doing it and that was only because their bodies wanted it, Luffy was a little confused and more curious about the matter. His head had hurt since he woke up trying to process everything that NAmi had said, only to conclude three things: Sex it was an amazing thing, Nami had a side that only HE knew and that the whole thing was a secret, so if he revealed it NAmi would kill him, for his own safety he had to keep quiet.

But this is Luffy people, he will talk about it…eventually.

"To think that someone had done it with you…it must have been a horrible experience…for the girl of course" Zoro scoffed.

"YOU SHITTY MARIMO!" Sanji was about to fight Zoro when Robin talked.

"I had also" said the raven girl without a blush and without even blink, with a cup of coffee on her hand. Sanji felt his heart broke and Zoro widened his eye, both of them surprised by the declaration. This time, Luffy's eyes travelled from Sanji to Robin who smirked and continued talking "and you…swordsman-san have you ever done it?" there was mischief in her eyes and Zoro only gulped.

The swordsman was shocked but felt that if he didn't say anything he would be an idiot "well…me too…I also had done it"

"Really? Who was it? A brainless girl? Or maybe a man? Ohhh Don't tell me you play on that side marimo!"

The cook had crossed the line when he said that and Zoro was now on his fight position ready to cut. Ussop was trying to calm them asking from some help from the captain.

But the captain only looked at them blankly.

If they had done it before him, then Nami too, the problem was with who and when? Feeling a little annoyed he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He had only done it three times, one on a starry night on the deck, the second thanks to a poison Nami drank and the third was hours later than the second because it hadn't been enough for him. He frowned a little, if it was like NAmi had said and they were having sex only because they were satisfying their bodies and there wasn't any special meaning behind it, why he felt that she was the only one he wanted to do those things? Love?...Yes people surprisingly they guy knew what love was, but he was dumb to notice it and too lazy to think about it so he shook his head and stood up. Throwing a quick wide grin at them he said "I also had done it to!"

And it was how the problem started.

…

Nami woke up entangled with the blankets of her bed, naked and without the man she had slept the night before. She passed her hand over the empty side of her bed. She had been ambushed by Luffy when the matter of Pink Island ended and they were safely on the sea again. The guy was a sneaky bastard and as soon as he learned that Robin was the one who will have watch duty and that she will spend the night study some books, he had immediately looked for NAmi to finish their undone business.

But she had talked to him before, saying that they were only satisfying their bodies, trying to lie to herself more than to lie to him. She didn't want to see it neither admit it but she was falling very deeply for him. Grabbing some clothes and going for a bath she kept wondering about what will happen. It was mutual agreement, "we're only satisfying our bodies and desires" but she felt bad about it. And Luffy, well he couldn't see her more than a friend, could he?

Relaxed thanks to the bath and ready to go to breakfast, the navigator found a chaos on the kitchen.

"Luffy is not a virgin!" said Ussop standing on a table shouting shocked to the rest of the crew.

NAmi stiffed.

"Really, I had always thought that the guy had rubber in his shitty head" said Sanji lighting a cigarette and sitting on a chair surprised.

She felt like running away but her feet never moved.

"SUPAHHHHHH! Mugiwara had it in him!"

_How the hell they found out?_

"He had strong bones, that's for sure hohohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

The navigator looked around to find Robin chuckling and Zoro pissed off, he still was angry for Sanji words not to mention the chaos that the captain had made with that kind of declaration.

"Oh NAmi san! You are awake!" Sanji stood up and offered his chair for her to sit. She quietly sat still shocked "Wha-Whats going on?"

"We have to find out" said USsop hands on his waist and pointing his long nose to the ceiling of the room, in his almighty pose.

"Find what?"

"Who is the girl and how Luffy understand the act of se-se-se-se-sex" Everyone looked at him. He still couldn't say that word without blushing meaning, he was still a virgin. An evil scoff came out from everybody mouths.

And hearing the words "find out" our navigator felt her soul going out her body. She will do anything to prevent that, but first, she will kill Luffy.

….

"Here Luffy!" said Ussop handing a piece of paper to him "This knew game it's called "Write the name of the girl you like" If you write it first and hand it over to me, you win my share of meat tonight"

_Stupid_ thought the crew who were eyeing the whole thing, even Nami sighed relieved when she heard Ussop "first tactic" to make the captain speak. But, Luffy got excited at the price and started to write furiously a name. NAmi eyes widened when she saw him handing the paper to Ussop as the sniper laughed evilly. Surprisingly, everyone went behind the long nose to see what their captain had written. Nami soul went out of her body thanks to the fear.

"Makino?" said Usoop as Nami…and the crew looked at him in disbelief.

"Yep! Makino was the girl that took care of me when I was a little guy, I like her a lot!" said the guy grinning and "now…don't forget my meat tonight!"

Ussop first tactic…a failure! The sniper cried about his lost share as Luffy laughed crazily happier than usual. Nami glared at him thing that guy noticed so he returned it with a sexy smirk that make a blush appear on her face. Nobody noticed it, except a very clever Robin who only widened her eyes.

…..

"Now Luffy, We will play question question!" After two hours of thinking about a way to make him spill out who was the girl…or man…that had made the innocent captain made the art of sex, Ussop had a new idea.

Ussop second tactic…made him answer a storm of questions not giving him the chance of thinking it carefully.

"What´s your name?"

"Monkey D Luffy"

"Which do you prefer red or blue?"

"Blue"

"What's your age?

"20"

"You are going to be?"

"The Pirate King"

"Your favorite food?"

"Meat"

"The girl you sleep with?"

"Nami"

Ussop almost had a heart attack before noticing Nami was behind him and realizing that Luffy had said her name because she was there…well that was what the guy thought and neither of them said anything or reacted suspiciously so Ussop took the second tactic as a failure too.

But for NAmi was close…too close for her like so when Ussop left them to think about a third tactic Nami hit the captain in the head. "You almost blurt it out stupid!"

"He didn't noticed it so what's the problem?" said the captain rubbing his head and pouting.

She started to scold him oblivious to the observer they had. Robin was watching them carefully, still confused and a little surprised…just a little.

"Could it be?"

…..

Soon the Third tactic came… the most desperate. At this rate the crew had forgotten the matter and Ussop was the only one interested, so he used meat once again to entice Luffy again a delicious and huge portion of meat that Sanji had on the refrigerator.

"If you tell me I will give this to you Luffy!" said Usop evilly swinging the plate on his hands as the captain was drooling over the kitchen table and following the plate with his black eyes. But soon…and thanks god…Sanji entered and kicked them out the kitchen protecting his meat. Luffy sighed sad as Ussop tried to explain Sanjji about his tactic only to receive a hard kick from the cook.

"Go and die Dumbass!" said the cook slamming the door of the kitchen furiously.

…

And now the captain was disturbed. He had to let go the tension for not receiving his meat. He sat on the deck to look at the sky; closing his eyes he heard a familiar voice.

"Luffy! What did you said to them!?" Nami had found the captain. Knowing the owner of the voice that had just talked to him, the black haired boy turned and grinned at her. He had found his tension reliever.

"Yo Nami!" said Luffy carefree "Did you sleep well?"

Nami blushed madly remembering the wild, the really wild night they had had after the incident of the aphrodisiac. That drug had made her so horny that one time wasn't satisfying and the other part, well, the guy was insatiable. Luffy had woken her up several times for other rounds. She had to admitted, the captain was a fast learner and he knew what to do in order to make her scream his name in pleasure.

But he was dumb from the head to the tip of his toes.

"What did you tell them Luffy?"

"Tell what?" the captain looked at her intrigued. He couldn't understand what she was talking about.

Nami sighed and put her hands on her waist frowning. "You tell them about us Luffy!"

"No I don't!" When Nami reacted the captain had left his spot and was now inches away from her face, he had an annoyed expression. She blushed again and moved her eyes to other direction to notice that everyone was coming to where they were. She panicked due the proximity and intimacy they were having but Luffy was faster and grabbing her from the waist he stretched his arm, grabbing one of the lion face huge spikes and using it as an impulse to land on the forehead of the huge face. It was the perfect hiding; nobody would pass from the spikes.

Realizing where she was and seeing the danger and how high the fall would be, she wanted to scream but a hand shut her mouth. A whisper on her ear made her shiver "You don't trust me Nami?"

Nami widened her eyes shocked and relaxed a little. She then felt the breeze on her face, and the intimate position they were sharing. Luffy was crossed legged as she was sitting on his lap. Her back was against his toned chest as her head was resting on his shoulder. She could feel his free hand resting on her ab.

And it started to move.

Luffy's hand went down her abs and pressed her clit making her shiver. Her mouth let scape a moan but he shut her up with his fingers. He continued as the orange girl arched her back and fisted Luffy's pants. She loved it, she loved the way he made her feel, she loved the thriller, the adventure, the passion that was on each time he held her. The captain continued felling her ecstasy and her wetness, making things easier for him.

"Luffy…" with a quick move the girl turned around and straddled him with her legs, feeling his hard on. His eyes were full of lust and before crashing his lips with hers he whispered "I didn't tell anything"

Soon Nami forgot everything. Where she were, what she was doing, her anger, the risk of the situation…everything. She moaned in pleasure when Luffy ripped her underwear (good she was wearing a skirt) and entered her but the guy quickly silenced her with a kiss. She crossed her arms around his neck as he continued to move, making her crazy and wanting more of him.

Soon Nami felt her climax close as Luffy went faster and deeper. She wanted to scream but he didn't let her, feeling her shivers when she came. Luffy smiled and give her a kiss on her forehead. She panted hard and dug her face on his chest, fisting his red shirt.

"I hate you…" said her quietly as he hugged her.

Laughing Luffy grinned "Yeah Yeah Liar…how about another round on my room?"

Yep, definitely it was addiction what both of them had.

….

Robin widened her eyes when she heard what she thought it was a…moan? Passing on the corridor of the ship she stopped in the men quarters door because she heard some noise from inside. Not that she cared about it, but everyone was on the deck. Soon and recognizing the voices she walked away from the closed door and hit something hard with her back.

"Oi are you ok?" said Zoro at her. The swordsman was puzzled with her expression: Embarrassment with something else…

"I think we have to go away from here…" said the archeologist regaining her composure and walking past him. Zoro coked and eyebrow and went to the quarters but stopped when he heard some other noise. It was quiet but his superhuman senses felt it. Sighing the guy walked away and followed the archaeologist.

"Oi keep quiet about that!" said the green haired to Robin who had a slight pink on her cheeks.

"It's ok…I…"

"Robin Swan! I left some ingredients to the cake I was going to made inside my room!" Sanji run past them to the quarters. Zoro panicked as Robin stiffened. It wasn't a good idea to let him go.

"WHO WOULD WANT TO EAT YOUR SHIITY CAKE YOU SHITTY COOK!"

And soon Zoro and Sanji were fighting again, but the cook never got close to the room.

"_Luffy you owe me your Life!"_


	5. Chapter 5

DEVELOPING FEELINGS…

Zoro was a bloody swordsman, a rough guy who would give a damn about things he consider unimportant or troublesome…or romantic. So, and for his bad luck, the affair Nami and Luffy were having was more than troublesome…annoying. He hated it, not he was jealous or anything but damn they were so horny sometimes they didn't care about the noise or the place they decided to do their passionate sessions. In the end, HE was the one who had to cover them from Sanji and the others.

But now and thanks god…not that he believed in him but he knew there was an almighty force that made this whole thing (curse to be more precise) happen, Robin also knew the situation and happily had offered her help to cover the captain and navigator adventures. At first he had his suspicions about her but then, after thinking carefully with a glass of sake, the guy had understood. If Robin helped him that meant less stress, less irritation for covering his stupid captain and more time to do whatever he liked so "Welcome help!"

But the swordsman was falling into a trap of the seductive and voluptuous archeologist. We have to admit people (especially you girls) the guy was more than a feast to the eyes. Zoro wasn't aware of his sexiness neither of his handsomeness and that way of showing his muscles everywhere he went was a turn on for the beautiful archeologist. And of course, if Nami had done it with the captain, why can't the archeologist have her way with the swordsman?

"So Nami san" Robin smirked at her roommate that was returning from her bath "how was your bath?"

"Eh?" Nami looked at her nervous "Wha-what do you mean?"

The book Robin was reading landed on her bed as the raven girl smiled at her, giving the orange girl all her attention "I mean how's the captain doing?"

Nami felt her early live vanishing as she processed the truth…Robin had discovered them. She knew about Zoro, he had caught them kissing in the kitchen and also Luffy had told her but Robin also? More than that when it happened? Nami breathed heavily as the raven laughed at her priceless face.

"You know…It's your fault Nami san"

"Ha?"

Throwing her hair backwards and walking to the door of the room smiling, she stopped at her side and giving the situation a dramatic touch on purposely she whispered "You should restrain yourself a little and not only you…the captain too"

Problem resolved. Thanks to Robin words and Nami panic attack the lovely sessions stopped. ("Sex is prohibited!" was what Luffy heard that day) And Zoro breathed again, giving credit to Robin and curious about how did she do it? And what did she say to the orange girl? To be more precise, he started to spend more time with the archeologist, giving her a little more attention and having conversations with her…about…well…life, knowing a little more of her.

But the happiness of the swordsman didn't last long, because a very unpleased Luffy looked for his advice, in his own way of course.

"NAmi didn't want to have sex with me anymore!" said Luffy swinging his arms in the air. He looked unpleased, angry, disappointed. "What's going on!? Did she get tired of me? I don't understand why she stopped!"

And Zoro only wanted to threw himself into the sea and disappear. Why did he have to enter at the kitchen that day, better was not knowing anything right? But hell the captain was his best friend and he was the first mate and the right hand so it was obvious he will be the first Luffy was going to go for advice. Sighing he tried to speak but Luffy was still complaining, talking like crazy, saying he didn't understand women and stuff about "how she can get tired about sex if it feels really good?"

Zoro slapped the captain and grabbed his mouth stretching it "One! I-don't-want-details!"

"Two! Why don't you ask her directly!?"

"Three! Please stop SHOUTING!"

The captain nodded and Zoro sighed…he needed sake right away, but no Luffy wasn't going to leave him alone so he just sat on the deck, crossing his legs and arms. His silence told the captain to do the same and the captain started again.

"Zoro….I don't understand…what's going on…"

The swordsman opened his eye and looked at the captain. "I…I feel that…well I…I…want to do that stuff with her only and now she tells me to not do it anymore…I'm confused"

Zoro reaction: wide eyed, open mouthed and stiff like rock…again. The words Luffy said were echoing in his head "I want to do that stuff with her only" This was more than trouble…the captain was falling for the navigator! It was a huge truth, well it was obvious he cared about NAmi a lot and more that twice he had seen the attention Luffy had given to Nami but to turn it into love…he hadn't seen that coming.

"Ha? Zoro why are you looking me that way? Are you not feeling alright? You had dumb face hahahaha!"

"Lu-Lu-Luffy Are you talking seriously?"

"Yep! I don't understand! Why did she stopped! She told me to stop for a while!"

"No! Not that, the thing you said about-"

But a hand grabbed Zoro's mouth and stopped him from talking. Luffy laughed at his puzzled face as Robin appeared on the deck smiling like always and winked at the captain.

"It's not that she don't like it captain" said the raven as Zoro widened his eye at her still unable to speak "It's because she is afraid of get caught by the others"

Silence…

Suddenly Luffy stood up "that idiot" and left the pair alone on the deck. As soon as they couldn't see Luffy anymore Robin let Zoro go as the swordsman glared at her. The archeologist squatted and smiled at swordsman "Don't you think it's better if he discover it alone?" Zoro just looked at her and then sighed again; really he wasn't made for romanticism. For him the whole situation will end if he told Luffy everything, but just for this time he will do what the archeologist says. Besides, spending time with the raven girl wasn't bad at all.

For the other part Luffy went in search for NAmi. He found her in the navigator room working on her map. She looked at him puzzled as the captain grabbed her from her hand and pulled her to him, crashing her lips against hers. At first Nami fought back but then she gave up, letting Luffy have his way with her mouth and body. After some minutes of a mind breaking kiss, the captain let go the navigator and smirked at the weak girl he had in his arms.

"I don't care if other find out! I don't want to stop!"

End of discussion.

"Wha-wha- Idiot!" Nami blushed.

"Shishishishi but this idiot is in your hands now"

NAmi blushed more as Luffy pushed her against the table and kissed her again. She crossed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It felt amazingly well kissing him again. The time she had stopped their love affair felt like an eternity. She had missed his touch, his kisses, his caresses, everything.

Soon the girl was without clothes, screaming passionately as the captain was having his way with her inner part. Maybe Luffy was a dumb but hell how good he had become. His tongue played with her clit as his fingers skillfully entered in her, making her go crazy. He stopped and liked his lips as she started to pant but he gave her no time to relax because in one trust he was inside her.

Nami arched her back and dug her nails in his back. Shutting her eyes and sinking her face in his neck she moaned loudly. The captain smirked again and started to move wildly as the navigator crossed her legs around her waist.

"Oh – my – god! Luffy!"

The black haired boy fastened his movement as she girl kissed him, playing with his tongue and lips. She looked at him carefully, the sight on his captain, taking her in the navigator room, in the table she does her maps, only with his hat on was delightful. She could see his well-built muscles get harder with each move he made. Nami couldn't resist him and leaned licking his neck and leaving a small mark on him.

He was hers. He was her Luffy, she will not allow anyone touch him, never.

Luffy grabbed her wirsts and pinned her against the table, leaning forward to kiss her again. With the tip of his tongue he licked her breasts and nipples, her collar bone, her neck to arrive then to her mouth that was moaning his name in desperation. His tongue played once again as his tone body moved faster.

"Nami…I…can't…"

Nami cried loudly as she felt her orgasm coming. He dug his face on her neck and groaned as he climaxed inside her. Soon both of them were panting hard. The after match of their encounter was dripping on the edge of the table as Luffy was over her trying to catch his breath. She hugged him and looked at the ceiling breathing hard.

"You really are amazing Luffy"

"Shishishishi, Of course!"

Nami smiled as he stood up and reached out helping her to stand up. She almost fell but her grabbed her again. But the sneaky Nami had another plan and hugged him tightly. Luffy smiled and patted her head but soon he got serious.

"Hey Nami, have you done this before?"

"Huh?"

"Sex, I mean, you had done it before?"

Why? Why Luffy had to be Luffy, even in the times they were all lovey dovey. She knew Luffy wasn't a complicated being but for him to be asking this, it must be bothering him a lot. She hugged him more tightly scared he will turn around and leave her and spoke.

"Yes, only for my own security…you know..Arlong was the first..." Luffy never talked he only played with her hair "…it was horrible…it hurt so much…I really hurt…but I never cried in front of him" Nami felt her tears coming but suddenly Luffy lifted her up and smiled.

"But you don't have to cry anymore! I will never hurt you!"

Grinning like always…NAmi smiled.

"hehe…I know!"


	6. Chapter 6

ANGER + JEALOUSY

Sanji lighted a cigarette. His eyes looked lost in the horizon as he exhaled the smoke stored in his lungs. Once again he took the cigarette in his mouth and turned to face the crew, who were looking at him worried and scared. Somehow they could feel something wasn't right with him, he was angry, he was emanating a dangerous aura.

"Well…" he said solemnly "I just discovered it…" Nami froze in an instant. Lately her fear of being caught by someone had repeatedly come into her mind. Maybe it was because they were almost caught by Chopper some days ago when he asked Nami about a weird "mosquito bite" in her neck. Or like the time when they were all lovey dovey in the crown nest, Ussop had arrived challenging Luffy in a cards game. That time, and for his disgust, the captain couldn't refuse. Also the fact Robin and Zoro knew the situation. Sighing she looked at Luffy and the poor idiot was nodding at Sanji, more interested in what he was going to say than in the fact they might have been discovered. She hit him in the head.

"Guys…" Sanji continued this time with a new cigarette "…well…it was a shocking truth…for me…"

The crew gulped and started to sweat cold. For his face it was something horrible. They took some steps back.

"Guys…you know I had a tiny patient…"

They nodded. Of course, nobody could defy him when he was in that state...or when he was cooking…Did they do something wrong?

"And…" another cigarette came out "how I hate the childish pranks and lies"

_We definitely had been discovered_. NAmi panicked like the others who were nodding faster and were literally sweat drops. The cook exhaled his smoke.

"Guys..." Nami grabbed Luffy´s arm preparing for a quick run away "the food is gone…"

"Ha?"

Silence. Everyone looked at him astonished, included Nami who had released Luffy and was wide eyed looking at the cook stupidly. Nobody had noticed that a certain guy was moving slowly away from them.

"How the hell the food that was meant for month had disappeared?" Zoro started surprised more than angry. Deeply in his heart he knew who the culprit was.

"A thief!" Said Franky, but Robin cut him "in the middle of this sea? There´s not even a sea-king or something"

"That means one of us had eaten it hohohohoho" Brook laughed "Good I will not starve to death! I´m all bones! Hohohohohoho"

After a long pause of thinking deeply and carefully, everyone turned to a certain black haired man that was trying to escape. Then the rock of the truth hit them in the head with its almighty force. They knew. They knew who the hell the one who had eaten all their food was, their captain. Zoro grabbed him just before he would run away as everyone looked at him furious.

"NOW FRANKY CRUSH HIM!"

In an instant jump, the giant sat over Luffy, crushing him and preventing him from moving. Luffy struggled but well the guy was really heavy. After some curses and slapping and stretching his cheeks to their heart content, the captain was tied at the mast of the ship by the order of nobody else but the navigator.

"You shitty rubber man why the fuck did you eat all my precious food?" Sanji pinched his nose and stretched it.

Luffy pounted and looked away "I was hungry duhh!"

Now, let me explain the situation of the captain people. Because the boring days continued and nobody disturb them not even the marines and sea kings, the guy was having his "action" with Nami, releasing all his accumulated energy in their little affairs, and, well, after their wild nights or days…or afternoons…(the captain was insatiable), the black haired man only could thing in one thing: food. So he practically sucked up the food every night after having sex with the navigator. And of course nobody knew, not even Nami who was more than angry.

The navigator looked at him angry as the captain stuck his tongue out. "You big idiot! Now we have to change the course!" said the navigator with a map on her hands. "Luckily for us, there is an island near, we will arrive in three hours approximately" And with that she left the captain alone, thing that angrier him more.

How she dare to order the rest to tie him up!? The captain was him alright!

Nami gave Sanji the money meant for three or four month of food, in case Luffy had another "hungry attack". She knew it was because he was having sex with her and he wanted to restore his stamina but, damn, all the food? Even he had to learn the limits. Also money for FRanky and Ussop for materials for the ship and other stuff, money for Chopper to buy medicine and dismissed everyone. She went for a walk, leaving the captain and Robin on the ship.

The wind was blowing, the weather was nice and the sun was warm. Robin sat beside the captain with his book and looked at him. The black haired guy was hiding his face with his famous straw hat, still tied tightly at the mast. He wasn't saying anything and Robin only could giggle at him.

"So captain, all the food?"

Luffy didn't say anything, he remained quiet. Robin giggled again finding cute the sulking of the captain. She knew he was angry and then had an idea. Closing her eyes smiling, a pair of hands appeared behind the captain untying him, for Luffy surprise that looked at her.

"Well I think you had had enough, only try to return in three hours…"

The guy grinned, "Thanks!"

…..

Nami laughed with the two guys that were having a drink with her. Obviously they were flirting, but don't misunderstood people, the orange girl only wanted the map they had, that's all so she was negotiating with them for the peace of paper. But for outsiders, especially for the certain straw hat boy that was passing by, it was clearly a flirting. And Luffy only could feel his blood boiling more.

The restaurant was small, and had two little tables outside the place meant for people who liked to have an outdoor drink. Like always and due to his little sense of orientation, the black haired man had arrived to the restaurant were Nami was. Luffy scanned the guys that were with his navigator. One of them was huge, with huge muscles and had a gangster face, with a scar on his right cheek. The other one was skinny, blond and with a "i´m a rich guy" aura. Looked like rich boy with his bodyguard.

The black haired guy was going to wait, really, Luffy was going to wait (surprisingly), he was still mad about the "tie the stupid and brainless idiot at the mast of the ship" incident, so he sat on a bench in front of the place…then he will had his "talk" with Nami…but the captain snapped when the skinny guy pulled her and stole a kiss from the navigator, in the moment they were going to shake hands and close the deal.

In three steps, he had gone, carried Nami over his shoulder and punched the blond guy with a force that send him away and crashed him over the little tables of the restaurant. Nami was in shock, she had innocently fallen in the silly trap of the rich guy and that had hurt her pride, but was more surprised about the fact Luffy had gone for her "rescue". She smiled subtly while Luffy was carrying her but soon felt another strange aura, the anger.

The captain pushed her against the wall of a deserted alley. He looked really angry. Nami gulped but never looked away from him. "I was only trying to negotiate a map…" whispered the girl, but the guy never moved neither said a word. She looked again at him this time worried she was going to cares his face but he grabbed her wrist.

"Open your mouth" ordered Luffy.

"What-" but Nami didn't finish what she was saying because the captain had crushed his lips over hers. She shut her eyes tightly at the rough kiss but she found herself enjoying it when his tongue entered her mouth and blur her mind. Luffy grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards so he could deepen it. Soon NAmi legs gave as she slid down to the floor breaking the kiss. Luffy looked at her for a moment, never offering his hand to help and then he sat on a wood box that someone had thrown over there. He looked at how Nami was trying to gain her composure again.

He wasn't thinking, he was looking at her like a depredator. He licked his bottom lip.

"Stand up, I hadn't had finished with you" again Luffy ordered slowly with a low voice.

NAmi looked at him surprised and quiet. He looked possessed, only showing the lust mixed with anger in his eyes that she could barely see beneath the straw hat. His voice was deeper and he was serious, like when he confronts a really strong enemy. Nami cleaned her own saliva from her face with the back of her hand and stood up. She had found the angry Luffy a turn on that was driven her crazy.

"Come here"

She walked slowly at him and stood up between his legs, looking at him. Her arouse was despairing her. His eyes were killing her; she wanted his touch so much so she shivered in pleasure when his hands run over her body, discarding her t-shirt and bra, caressing her perfect breasts, playing with her nipples, pinching them, rubbing them, licking them and sucking them. The poor orange girl couldn't help but moan in pleasure as his other hand went under her skirt and underwear, feeling her wetness.

"Luffy please…" pleaded the girl with her hand on his pants.

"You do it" again an order that blew her mind. Kneeling down she unbuttoned and unzipped it. Slowly and full of desire she grabbed his member and sucked it. Luffy panted hard as his arms supported his body and his head went backwards. He closed his eyes as Nami gave him her special service. Soon he couldn't take it.

"Luffy please…" said the girl once again.

And he didn't think twice. Grabbing her, he carried her and sat her over him, entering in one and rough movement that almost made both of them come. Nami moaned arching her back and digging her nails on his shoulders as he tightened his grip on her hips and clenched his teeth groaning. After a second they started to move wildly, desperately.

He stood up and pushed her against the wall as she crossed her legs around his waist and continued to move. Their moans and groans echoed over the deserted alley as they continued their love making. Luffy tasted her smooth skin, licking her nipples, collar bone and neck, kissing her in the end and tasting once again her mouth. Her arms surrounded his neck as she deppened the kiss and pulled him closer.

He fastened the tempo as Nami wildly cried his name in a passion that drove him crazy.

"You are…my…navigator" Said Luffy panting hard near his climax "Nobody else…can…have…you…al-alrigth?"

_Jealousy_…Nami massaged his scalp and kissed him wildly. Her tongue travelled inside his mouth as he moved faster. Soon both of them came.

They stood in that position after some time trying to breathe again. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry…"

The guy was still irritated but returned the hug, digging his face on her neck, thing that he liked the most. She smiled happy. After some minutes, they separated and put their clothes. Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and looked NAmi changing. "I hope this will teach you something!" he said solemnly.

"Huh?"

"You only can do this with me! And you can't defy me! You can't order the rest to tie me on the mast again!" Said Luffy pointing at her in a solemnly pose but of course the captain was pouting, clearly he was sulking…again "AN order from your captain!"

In normal moments of the any day, she would have hit him and send him flying but this time, she was still flushed and lusting over him so she though he was extremely cute. Laughing she jumped over him and kissed him. He almost lost his balance but could steady in time.

They left the alley in their way to the ship but soon and like always trouble came to them when the rich guy appeared with his bunch of strong and huge bodyguards. "THAT´S THE GUY WHO HAD PUNCHED ME!" said the guy with a part of his face really swollen and purple "TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

"Nami" said Luffy who had stepped forward and had taken his battle position. He was giving his back to her "Do you still want that map?"

Ahh…he was marvelous…The wind blew as Nami looked at his broad back and his strong pose. He was smirking, although she couldn't see it she knew he was. Smiling she took her hair and put it behind her ear, "Yes"

"Good" His particular grin appeared in his face.

The battle started as the Mugiwara captain destroyed every one of the bodyguards, and the only thing Nami could thing was the magnificent guy that was in front of her. She sighed and smiled defeated…she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

"I'm screwed…" Definitely, she was in love.


	7. Chapter 7

PIRATE KING

So how this happened? Nami looked at the furious but flowery and pinky crowd as she hid behind the wooden door of a fucking wooden house. She sighed as she heard "Give us the mugiwara boy!" It was obvious they were still searching for them. Her anger made her fist the door frame till her knuckles turned white. She then looked at the crew which were looking at each other surprised and then looking at her and then looking at the captain wearing a white tuxedo, with a pink flower as an ornament. He was also wide eyed looking at her with his onyx eyes and blank stare.

Nami sighed again looking at the crowd and at the captain. She couldn't help a slightly blush on her cheeks as she closed her eyes looking aside from them. They should be grateful; she had ruined the wedding between the mugiwara captain and the sneaky native of the island, thing that had ended in a war and with an angry crowd hunting them like they were some weird animal ready to be pinched by a huge trident…and, well, poison, torches, some swords and dynamite.

But the big shock of the navigator (and the crew) wasn't the persecution, no people she knew her nakamas in a matter of seconds would handle them, the navigator was shocked because to prevent Luffy's wedding she literally had had to blew her cover up and expose her love for their captain, with a "OVER MY DEATH BODY BITCH! THAT MAN IS MINE!"

And now she couldn't even escape from the curious eyes of her nakamas and of her lover.

_Better I had died as a child for not living this mess, _she thought sarcastically. Bumping her head on the wooden wall wasn't a bad idea either. The navigator just wanted to dig a hole and hid there so nobody would see her. The silence of the crew and the captain was killing her. She cursed under her erratic and nervous breath. "Great…this is terrific" she said in her sarcastic tone.

So…why was she in that "compromising" situation? Everything started in the middle of the day, when she heard the word she ultimately had grew fondle of it "ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDD!" Inmediately she had changed her pijamas and had run towards the deck.

She was relieved Luffy was happy to and too excited about going to explore. Well, the captain had been insatiable lately. After his jealousy attack and his, like Nami liked to address, "possessed self" that made him rough, brute, possessive, but sexy as hell, the navigator wanted a break. A breath, a time to just relax and think how the god dammit hell she was going to live with the fact she was in love with the captain, and for worst a one sided love maybe.

"I need a cold drink…"

"Hey Nami!" The orange shuddered and turned as she found the captain in front of her. Surprised she just locked her eyes in his black eyes that were looking at her curious. Luffy grinned, grabbing the glass of cold juice from her hand and drinking it. "I'm going to explore the island! Ussop, Chopper and Franky are coming with me"

Nami looked around, nobody was with them in the kitchen so she continued "Ok…but please don't put yourself in problems" she sighed and then smiled, adjusting the straw hat on his head. Luffy smirked again and leaned towards her, stealing a kiss from her, then a tongue battle as his hands run through her body, to finish in her butt as he spanked lightly one of her buttocks, thing that made her moan in his mouth.

"Be ready when I come back!" And with that playful grin he left leaving her flushed and expectantly at what will come.

But it never came.

Hours passed as everyone retuned from their explorations, shopping and relaxing time, everyone except the captain and company. Nami was starting to worry about the fact that maybe, just maybe he was in some kind of danger. It was for granted that if he had made a huge ruckus, they would have heard it… eventually. Hours had passed and not only Nami was worried, Zoro and the rest of the crew started to felt anxious.

"I will go to look for them, this is a strange island" Zoro said adjusting his swords but Robin grabbed him on the shoulder.

"No offense" said the archeologist "but I think you should just stay here, we don't want another member missing"

"That's right marimo, I will go!" The cook lighted a cigarette "You better stay here in case something bad happen…this island had a lot of really strange people" Sanji prepared to leave but soon they spotted Franky running to them in high speed. "GUYS MUGIWARA IS! MUGIWARA IS GETTING MARRIED!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"The white tuxedo symbolizes purity and chastity" said a long black haired woman with brown skin. Her slender figure and curves was covered by a little white dress made by some animal fur. She had no shoes but had a lot of ornaments and a pink flower was adorning her hair. In fact, the place was covered in pink. Pink flowers, pink tables, pink chairs, pink people. Everything was shining in pink, thing that made the just arrived hidden crew think they were in a dolls house. Even the air had something strange.

Luffy looked his attire, then looked at the woman and then looked at Chopper and Usoop that were dozing about something. Their eyes looked lost as they were mumbling something about "Hurray for the lovers! Hurray for their wedding!" He then grinned at the native girl, with his eyes also lost "Hey what it's chastity?"

While the brown girl blushed and started to explain what chastity was, thing that will take hours, the hidden crew was learning about the situation. Franky started to explain carefully as the others listened focused. "We were exploring the island, you had also seen that this island had strange habits and manners, well apparently in here if you give a pink ornament to a girl is sign of marriage" The crew nodded following Franky words and poses. "Sooooo when the girl dropped a pink flower, Luffy picked it up and gave it to her!" the android paused imitating the scene as the others widened their eyes in horror "Instantly the girl blushed and shouted YES!" Everyone gasped as the android posed like the "lucky" girl (hands like prying and sparkling eyes thing that really freak them out) "And the next thing we knew was that we were in the middle of a pink room, preparing for a wedding"

"But..." Zoro cut the android and with his thumb pointed Ussop and Chopper, both of them wearing a pink vest with pink shirt and pink pants, bowing the soon married couple "Why the fools over there are drooling and congratulating them?"

"Ah that is an interesting question!" said the Android solemnly "It's because they are hypnotized!" Zoro sighed somehow he knew the answer "You see, the air of that room had some strange perfume that dozed them and made them do everything that girl wanted, I don't know what it is tough" He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes "but that is why the three of them didn't leave the room with me and are doing what she says. I'm not affected because I'm awesome and supah!"

"YOU ARE AN ANDROID!"

"I think the pink flowers had something to do" the cook took another cigarette.

"Ok…then, what now?" asked Robin but soon everyone felt it, the fire of hell.

And it terrified them.

Zoro looked at the source of that deathly aura emanating from nobody else than the navigator. She was angry, furious. Her eyes were burning with the fire of wrath as her mind only had the word kill in her thoughts. That native girl will certainly die if she kept messing with her man, her captain, her Luffy. No one mess with her and live happily after that. She will make her suffer.

What better trauma for a woman, ruin her wedding day…

Smirking evilly she turned to Zoro and the rest that gasped and took some steps backwards, sweating cold. She started "We will use full brute force"

"Huh?"

"We had to destroy the place, if the flowers are the source of everything, we had to eliminate it; I don't want every single of that pinky people alive! She will know the true terror, nobody mess with my personal belongs!" HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

"Eh…NAmi san?" Did she say personal belongs?" Sanji added not believing what his ears heard.

"Yep, oneesan said it"

"O-hohohohoho! I knew she had strong bones! If only I could see her panties…"

"Shup up, she's dangerous in that state!"

Thanks to Nami's background evil laugher, they didn't notice the wedding had started. Soon the now "pure and chaste" Luffy was walking beside her future wife, over a pink carpet to a pink priest that was waiting for them smiling. The people were crying in happiness as Ussop and Chopper were bowing and shouting "Hurray for the happy couple!"

And soon the music stopped and the priest started the ceremony. It went without problems, for the strange girl of course and it came the most important moment.

"Miss, do you accept this wonderful man…" the wonderful man were drooling and looking at no other think than the meat table. Even hypnotized his love for meat wouldn't fade away.

"Yes I do!" said the girl who grabbed Luffy´s arm, tightening her embrace, making him turn over to her.

"So you, mister, do you accept this precious woman to be your wife?" Luffy stopped and thought something. He then smiled looking at the meat table.

"Yeah whatever, I want that meat!" said him grinning. And the girl was living the happiest moment in her entire life, she will have a handsome husband and will have a lot of babies and they will live in a pinky house with a pink family. Poor woman unfortunately she didn't have a clue who was the boy she was trying to marry, the black haired man that was looking his meat table with hungry eyes neither knew about his crew that didn't waste time specially the navigator that couldn't control herself

.

"Now I pronounce you husband and w-"

"OVER MY DEATH BODY BITCH! THAT MAN IS MINE!"

Silence…especially on Nami's side (wide eyed, sweating cold, stiff like a rock, Sanji's cigarette feel on the ground due the shock, as you could hear a crack inside his chest). Including Zoro and Robin, nobody expected that shout.

Nami turned "If you don't go, I will kill you! Get them away from that place!"

Franky and a stunned Sanji hit some men that stood in their way and grabbed Usoop and Chopper, that were still bowing. Zoro then appeared in front of the almost married couple and smirked "Ok…time to go captain!" and without giving the chance to respond, he hit the mugiwara in the head and pulled him from the girl that started to cry thanks to the battle for her husband.

"Whyyyy!? I'm the daughter of the ruler of this island!"

"Sorry I couldn't care less"

"GIVE ME BACK MY HUSBAND! HE PROPOSED TO MEEEEE!"

And it started the fight that ended with a furious town hunting down the mugiwara crew like always. The persecution made them hid in a wooden house trying to make a better plan. Well in reality they couldn't concentrate much thanks to Nami's declaration. Luffy had regained conscious and he was back to normal thanks to Zoro's hit. But he couldn't understand anything so he also stared at the navigator.

And that was the crucial point. She sighed blushing and embarrassed as she remembering everything in a matter of five minutes probably. It wasn't a secret anymore…her feelings.

"So why we are looking at Nami? NAmi why you are so red? And why we are hiding?"

Everyone looked at the captain that had cut the awkward silence…with death glances.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT DUMBASSS!"

"My head hurt" Ussop and Chopper also were back to normal. "It was like a movie, walking in the town, found a pink flower, Luffy with a girl, we bowing…shouting…hurray for…the married…couple?" Ussop and Chopper panicked as they started to remember their show.

"LUFFY DID YOU GET MARRIED!?"

"Huh?"

"OH COME ON! SHUT UP! WE ARE HIDING!"

But the door broke and a huge man grabbed Nami from the arm, lifting her, taking the crew for surprise "hehe found the girl miss" The huge and brute man turned to the native girl that was furious about the fact Nami had ruined her day.

"Let go of me!"

"Hold her tightly and if you can hit her" Said the girl as Nami tried to break free. "I can't forgive her!"

"Shit" Zoro tightened his swords. "Better get in…"

But without warning a punch passed him and hit the man that flew over and landed on a three. And it came, a bigger fire of hell that emanated from the mugiwara captain. Nami and everyone in that place widened their eyes as nobody moved. The only one who moved was the captain that grabbed Nami from the arm and lifted her up, over his shoulder.

"Hey Luffy what the-" NAmi faked surprise and discomfort. In reality she knew he was mad. The other guy almost hit her. She liked him when he always tried to protect everyone but he always was overprotective with her. She closed her eyes as the captain turned ready to leave.

"But you are going to marry me" said the native girl.

"Sorry I can't do that"

"But you proposed me, Whyy!?"

Luffy grinned as he tightened her grip on Nami, who complained a little, well she was over his shoulder "Because I'm going to be the pirate King!"

Nami widened her eyes as everyone in the crew smiled. For him, the first thing was being the Pirate King. How could she have forgotten that?

"LETS GOOOOOOOOO!"

And once again they were running for their lives. And in the way, Nami cried a little, she had understood, even if she loved Luffy, for him the first thing in her heart was to be the Pirate King.


	8. Chapter 8

PRESENT

"Ok..so what's going on?" Ussop sat in front of Luffy as the captain was literally sucking up every piece of food he could find in front of him. Sanji alerted his ears when he heard Ussop's question. Franky stopped his talk with Brook, Chopper closed his book as Zoro and Robin focused on the two nakama having an interesting conversation.

"Duh…awe ywou blwind?" said Luffy still with food in his mouth "I'm eawting!"

"SWALLOW BEFORE TALKING! And that's not what I'm talking about idiot!"

"Huh?"

Usoop sighed "What's going on with Nami, Luffy?" The captain stooped and looked at the sniper. He thought for a brief moment.

"I don't know! Is she alright? What me to ask her?"

Everyone looked at him with narrowed eyes suspiciously, but honestly the captain couldn't understand the situation a bit. "I'm talking about the matter in the island"

Luffy took another moment to think about it and then grinned "Oh that" he said like he had a clue of the matter.

_Finally…_

"I think it was because the air of the room! I couldn't refuse that girl…"

"THAT'S NOT IT DUMBASS!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Ok you rubber idiot!" said Sanji sitting on the table and lighting a cigarette. "I will talk this time… you remembered what Nami san said when you were going to marry the pink girl?"

He couldn't, honestly Luffy couldn't remember a thing about it. It was a blank memory of that incident and he noticed it when Sanji asked. He looked at everyone with his blank stare and then looked at the ceiling. What had happened? Why when he had regained conscious everyone was looking at them? And why when they arrived at the ship Nami had tears in her eyes? Not that she was crying much but she had some tears on her eyes. She had locked up in her room since that moment and he couldn't help it.

"So now, you remember something?"

Luffy snapped from his thoughts and looked at the cook. "No"

"Can you explain was going on?"

"No…well…no" Luffy felt strange. He felt concern, frustration, anger, a lot of mixed feelings he never before had felt. He didn't touch the food that was in front of him and that was something made Sanji snap, if he didn't eat it was because he knew something! And he was imaging what it was. Taking the captain from his vest he pulled him up.

"Look Rubberman shit…If you don't tell me what the hell is going on I'm going to beat you to a pulp till you spit it up! And I DON'T CARE IF THIS TURNS INTO A BLOODY MESS!" Luffy widened his eyes "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO BUT IF YOU HAD DONE SOMETHING TO NAMI SAN I-"

"Are you saying I don't care about my nakama Sanij?"

Luffy eyes were serious and that made the cook quiet. He knew, he really knew in bones and flesh that Luffy cared a lot about his nakama, each one of them, so much he would even risk his life. But he also knew he was overprotective with the navigator, and also had noted the special treatment he had with her lately, the chemistry between them. He thought it was his imagination so he kept quiet. Glaring at the raven, angry and frustrated slowly he loosened his grip on his clothes. He turned and lighted another cigarette and then without a warning or sign he kicked the captain with so much strength that sent him flying. Honestly if he had kicked with all his force he would have broken some bones or made a huge damage. The black haired man broke the wooden wall and landed on the deck.

Everyone gasped looking at Sanji as the swordsman and first mate stood up "WHAT THE FUCK COOK!?"

"THAT'S FOR SLEEPING WITH NAMI SAN BASTARD!" Luffy cleaned the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and looked defiant at the blonde, anger in his eyes "And if you do something to her I will really kill you!" And with that he left the kitchen with a shocked crew that looked at the captain with widened eyes and opened mouths.

As the silence remained, the captain stood up and he also left the deck, angrier than usual. In his way to wherever he was going he heard the horror shout of the crew.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

…..

Nami opened his eyes as she looked at the ceiling. It had been a day since she had arrived with Luffy at the ship. She was certain the captain saw her crying but well she couldn't help it. She also couldn't afford Luffy and the rest of the crew see the messy state she was in. Deciding it was enough depression for a day; she slowly opened the door of her room and walked towards the deck.

She couldn't hear her nakama making a ruckus so she deduced they were sleeping. It was late after all. Noticing the wall on the kitchen been repaired, she wondered what the hell had happened. But a familiar voice cut her thoughts.

"You are awake Nami san"

Nami turned and saw Sanji coming in her way. She smiled "Hi Sanji kun, what had happened?" she said pointing the repaired wall.

If Nami could listen closely her surroundings she could have hear the sound of a broken heart. Sanji just smiled at her and looked at the sea. "Well Nami san I hit the captain" NAmi widened her eyes in surprise but didn't say anything "He had made you feel anxious and sad so I hit him" Still without words Nami blushed a little and looked at her feet "I couldn't help it, I just wanted to do it" HE then closed his eyes and exhaled the smoke "I felt like if I didn't do it I will go mad"

"I´m sorry Sanji kun" Nami cried as Sanji smiled at her "I'm really sorry! I´m really sorry! I love him so much! I don't know what to do!"

"I know Nami san" Sanji smiled saddly "If you want to talk i will talk with you..."

…..

"So" said Zoro grabbing a bottle and having a good taste of the sake "what´s up?"

"Zoro…I became addicted to it…" lying on the mikan garden and focusing on the stars in the sky, the captain made a huge confession.

"Huh?"

"Yes, yes I just wanted to do it because it was her!" Luffy sat and moved his arms in the air "She never complained so I never thought it was a bad thing!" Zoro sighed, why he always had to talk with that idiot about those things? "I never thought it was bad! I even tell her that I didn't want babies, because you know I read that when you do sex you can have bab-"

A bottle hit the head of the captain "How many times I had to tell you…I DON'T WANNA KNOW!...wait you read?"

But the captain again was lost in the stars "I don't wanna know anything anymore either"

"I don't think you had done anything wrong if you ask me" The swordsman said as he gulped again the sake and discarded another empty bottle. "It's just you don't know what to do…" he said as he took another bottle and resumed his task.

"Zoro…I'm going to be the pirate king" said Luffy frowning and looking at the stars. The fire of determination burned in his eyes.

"Yes you will"

"I… I can´t give her anything till then apart from my trust and friendship right? Can't I give her more?" Zoro looked at the stars also. It was complicated as a bloody swordsman to have this kind of conversation with the captain. But he felt he had a lot of responsibility as his first mate and best friend. Sighing he gulped more sake trying not to grab his stupid captain and throw him into the sea. That would solve the problem.

"I don't think that either, you give what you want to give" He said throwing another bottle at Luffy. "You should sort your feelings first"

They kept quiet for a long time. They were only thinking. It was strange to see Luffy so quiet and thinking in that way. It wasn't like him. Zoro didn't like that fact but he was relieved, it was just another evidence that his strange rubber captain wasn't more than a human with only rare abilities. He laughed; the mugiwara always seemed so lively he never thought he will have this kind of problems in his live.

"This is not like you" Zoro stood up "I can't help you in that matter, just sort something and return to normal ok" And with that he left the captain still in a deep thinking.

Few more steps and the swordsman found the navigator looking at the mikan garden, searching for the black silhouette she could recognize lying on the floor. Surprised, Zoro kept walking and passed her. HE could see her fear in her eyes, her blushed face and felt her trembling. He sighed and patted her head "Just go talk to him, he will listen"

Looking at how the navigator left his side he smiled "well…this is too much for me" he said to himself, stretching his body "I need to train"

…..

"Luffy" NAmi stood there looking at the captain. But he didn't answer. She called him again but she still had no answer till she hit him in the head "ASWER ME DAMNIT!"

"OUCH! WHY DID YOU HIT ME"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!"

"I was trying to-"

Luffy was to continue but he then stopped as he saw a red bow on her neck. HE looked intrigued. It was strange to see a bow on the neck of the people. Bows are for presents. He looked intrigued at Nami as she smiled at him. Grabbing him from his hand she took him to the navigation room and closed the door. Without turning the lights on just with the light of the moon she tuned and frowned at him.

"You know I remembered something important, more important than anything else…"

The captain only looked at her with his blank stare.

"Luffy who will you going to be?" She said solemnly.

Luffy looked at her surprised and smirked "The pirate king!"

Nami smiled "Good, so this is what I can do for you" she said pointing the bow in her neck "I had a present for you and that present is me and me only" Luffy titled his head a little as his blank stare pierced the navigator "I will help you to be the pirate king! I will draw the map of the world for the Pirate King! I will give you everything I am for you to become the Pirate King!" Luffy looked at her with widen eyes. "That's the conclusion I made! That's my decision!"

Suddenly Nami felt Luffy stretched arm around her waist as he pulled her over him, making her land on his chest and kissing her passionately. HE will be the pirate king, and he will have a marvelous woman at his side. He grinned at her and put his straw hat over her head. "You know" he said licking his bottom lip "that will make you the Pirate King woman right!?"

"Right!" That was the last word Nami could form because the captain capture her lips once again in a passionate kiss that blurred her mind.. She tightened the grip on the captain neck as he pulled her closer, trying to get more proximity, more intimacy. She felt her breast squeezing against his hard and toned chest as her lower part started to throb. She loved the effect he had on her. One kiss and she was already in that state.

Luffy put her on the navigation table where she studied her maps and with one move her top was discarded. He sucked her nipples, nibbling and pinching them until they were red and erected as she moaned in pleasure. Shivering and blind for the lust she felt Luffy hands on her inner part as her own hands were discarding his clothes and throwing it on the floor. She kissed his scar while he massaged her clit. More moans that encouraged him, driving him mad again and again.

His tongue travelled on her sex, playing with her walls, entrance and clit, tasting and devouring all of her. HE was get her crazy, she couldn't take anymore, she grabbed the edge of the table and shouted as she felt how her climax took the better of her. Panting and breathing hard, Luffy cupped her face with his hand and kissed her sweetly, finally understanding the obvious truth.

He loved her. He loved the normal Nami, the angry NAmi, the worried Nami, the happy Nami, the Nami that he knew she would do anything for him and especially the Nami that panted hard beneath him all flushed as she begged him to continue, the NAmi that tremble and shivered, consumed by the lust and passion, when he made love to her.

_Made love huh_? He looked at her sweating, flushed, panting hard with only his hat on her and a red ribbon on her neck.

He wanted to ravish her, to make her go crazy only shouting his name.

"Nami…" NAmi moaned once again when he felt his hands over her body once again. She love it, She love him, the idiot silly Luffy, the serious Luffy, the decided Luffy and the Luffy that always took her so passionately that made her forget everything around her.

Soon he entered her and she arched her back as he supported his body with his arms and moved in a tempo that made them lost the piece of mind they had. They couldn't think anything aside how in love they were with each other. Luffy opened his eyes looked at the straddled NAmi shouting his name. HE smirked and kissed once again.

"Luffy I lo-" But she couldn't say it because Luffy sealed her words with another kiss.

"Say it when I'll be the Pirate King"

She smiled sweetly as they started to reach their limits. She crossed her arms around her neck as her legs surrounded his waist, allowing him to go deeper. Few more trusts and they climaxed. They stood there for a moment, hugging and regained their breath. The captain looked at his lover and moved some strands of hair out of her face.

"You really are amazing Nami…"

She smiled "I'm not comparison with you"

Luffy grinned and stretched his body while Nami sat up and looked at his perfect naked body shining with the moon light. "Well I have to regain strength! I'll go for some food!"

"Heh? Strength? For what?"

Luffy smirked at her over his shoulder "Do you really think I will let you go this night?"

…..

The next day every member of the crew congratulate the mugiwara, thanks to the terrific mood the navigator was in. But it didn't last long when the orange girl understood everyone and each one of them knew she was "Luffy's lover"…although their declaration of love was going to wait till he become the Pirate King, in their hearts they knew the answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I had finished this fic, but well, ideas came to my mind and I decided to reopen it, posting oneshots about this two. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and followings, you are the best guys! I love you! Haha.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Love!**

**Lalita.**

**By the way, if this offends some of you…sorry I didn't mean it…**

…..

A WAY OF MANIPULATION

It had started innocently really, i swear that! First it was like a weapon for her, a weapon to survive. But as time passed flying and as she was growing up, she had started to like it, to love it. She was powerful when she did it and that sensation was more than incredible. It was her little secret. She never said it and even feigned disgust and horror sometimes but in reality it was a total different story.

She liked giving blowjobs, of course.

She knew it was kind of cliché. Because women like her would always be labeled. She knew if she said it out loud she would be victim of names and insults like whore, slut, she even remembered a woman saying to her one day "go to whore island and never come back!" Said woman had laughed at her and she, well, she had smiled at the thought of the existence of that kind of island. And of course the same response she would get if she said she didn't like it, like the majority of women said. Nerd, stupid, you will never have a boyfriend, you will be cheated on…and the list goes.

But you know what...she couldn't give a fuck about it.

She loved it, that's all.

It was empowering. It could make the most powerful man fell to his knees begging for more, gasping for air, it could be his weak point and it make her feel she was in control...of everything. She liked the way he trembled beneath her, the way his strong hand entangled in her hair hard, sexy and kind of painful, the way his husky and lusty voice begged her for more, for her, the way his head went backwards as his eyes were tightly shut, the way his sweat made him shine and his muscles tensed, giving her the encouragement to go on.

And people couldn't understand why she loved it…everyone with a narrow mind was a fool for her.

It was exiting, sexy, arousing. Every time she did it, she could feel the shivers running through her spine. The dry sensation in her mouth was exquisite. And she always smirked before taking the hard member with her soft hand, kissing his hard full of muscles thigh as her other hand roamed his chest, his washboard abs. She played with his balls as she licked his shaft and kissed the tip of it to finally taking it with her mouth, deep and hard. She loved his groans and grunts, his voice whispering prayers and curses and when her name came and his voice broke she felt her core wet, dripping, throbbing with need and desperation.

But she was exclusive. Before she done it for a way of manipulation and as a live saver but it never gave her the need she felt now. However, when she found the man she loved the most, the need was unbearable and the excitement was inevitable and hard to resist. And said man, he was the one that gave her a smile, a life, the one that set her free and gave her the opportunity to chase her dream so if she was a whore for pleasuring her man well she will call herself with pride a fucking whore.

And that man was the powerful soon to be pirate king, a man looked in all the seas and had a huge amount of beris on his head…that man was begging to her for more…literally.

And she couldn't understand how a blowjob was still something women called bad and horrible. If that powerful man was on his knees, trembling and with all his guard down, then a blowjob was the best of the best and she was the only one who knew how to make that kind of untamed guy go around the palm of her hand.

Monkey D Luffy will do anything and approve of everything when she was giving him a blowjob. And she always did it every time she wanted and everywhere she wanted.

And of course, she needed that new sextant that had been released not so long ago.

The sextant Luffy had refused to buy because it will make them took another course...delaying the crew three more days to their destination.

But she didn't care, she wanted her sextant...and an excuse to give a blowjob to Luffy on the cartography room. The trigger for her sinful addicting act was the sextant…and the way he had entered, dripping wet because he had just bathed.

She giggled, feeling her sex throbbing and dripping as he grunted as she felt his hand in her hair. He was standing with his upper body leant over her cartography room desk, his other arm supporting his weight as he felt the strength in his legs fading and she was on her knees giving him the most pleasurable sensation in his fucking life…only with her mouth and tongue.

"Ah Nami...wa...wait...I" his grunts were music for her ears and she went faster and sucked harder.

The release was close and she deep throated him. With a low and animal growl he came and she left his hard length with a loud pop and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand. In her daze, the throbbing of her sex was blinding her, she grinned at him and she knew he was lost. His eyes where dark, he was panting hard and his mind was nowhere. She knew he was trying to calm himself, trying to regain himself.

"Luffy...now will we go for my new sextant?" she purred but soon her smile faded when he faced her.

His dark eyes told her two things…I will ravage you and I won't be gentle.

Oh well she was screwed...

"Do whatever you want" he said smoothly and in a motion that was to quickly for her, Nami was against the wall, as he was taking her lips roughly as his fingers where playing with her wet core. She moaned loudly as she gripped his hair, feeling her nipples being pinched with his skilled fingers.

Clothes ripped by his inhuman force.

Oh fuck, that was why she liked blowjobs...it made him go crazy, rough, on animal mode that always ravaged her.

And she felt powerful controlling her powerful captain only with her mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: AVOIDING DEATH**

"Good morning Sunshine!"

"Who are you and what had you done with Monkey D Luffy?"

"Shishishishishi"

The raven man surrounded the waist of his lover as she sank her fingers in his soft hair. He pecked her lips and groped her butt. She bit his bottom lip as a sign of complain but he knew she didn't care.

"Mmm so how's the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Ok you are scaring me…"

Luffy again laughed as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Can't I be sweet with you?"

Again she looked at him suspiciously as she narrowed his eyes and he smiled handsomely. Definitely he had done something and he was trying to distract her. She wasn't going to fall in his trick. But sometimes the captain was wiser. Seeing his tactic wasn't successful, he smirked sexily at her, playing with her hair and his hand took her nape a pulled her to his lips, crashing them in a sexy, mind breaking and breath taking kiss. Soon Nami forgotten her thoughts and her legs started give and she felt that funny but desperate sensation on her sex.

Luffy was like a drug and she needed him immediately.

He knew that very well…

She pulled him from his vest and he pushed her against the wall. He took a big breath and started his task again, this time gridding his hips against Nami. She moaned. She felt his hands caressing her thighs and he squeezed her butt and ripped her panties. She moaned loudly and Luffy felt her dripping core. He once again smirked and his fingers started with her clitoris.

She moaned once again and his fingers were up and down playing with her. "You…cant…" she felt him pinching her clit "distra…ahhhh fuck" she arched her back and almost fell when he pressed her swollen clit with his fingers and moved his fingers in circles over her sensitive spot. She couldn't take it anymore and desperately took his pants in an attempt to take it off, but he grabbed her wrists.

"Shishishishi" his dark laugh was more fuel to her lust, his sexy sadistic laugh echoed inside her mind "Come on Nami, I want to play more with you" he passed his tongue on her neck and on her ear "you haven't cum yet"

Nami felt shivers and moaned her version of his name when his two fingers went inside her. "oh god…"he took a leg up and started to fingering her wildly and fast and she could swear she felt him stretching them inside her. "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god…"

"Feeling…good huh?" he said as he used his shoulder to support her leg in order to take out his member "I want you to cum crazily Nami"

Nami was lost. She couldn't think she was just moaning loudly and shouting and even cursing. She couldn't think or notice what was happening and where they were; she only could feel his fingers stretching inside her, her leg up supported by his shoulder and could hear the sex noises her fluid made with the movement of his finger.

"Oh god Luffy!"

And she came, and a proud captain smirked sexily but didn't give her time to rest after her orgasm. She was still in her high when he put his length inside her and started to thrust wildly and roughly and in the way she loved. She moaned loudly once again and gripped his shirt. She felt her legs numb but she didn't care as she found delicious the way he was pumping into her. Soon came her second orgasm but he didn't stop.

Stopping meant death…to him…and maybe the whole crew…

Anyway he continued and he felt her third orgasm as her moans and whispers and curses where more fuel to him. He had the stamina of hundred men…maybe more, he wasn't even tired and didn't even cum yet. She gripped his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips, feeling his thrusts deeper and hitting her…there "Oh yes! Right there Luffy!"

The captain smirked and continued as Nami soon lost herself and mind. And when the captain came they stood there in silence breathing hard and panting. He grinned and Nami, well the navigator knew one thing, she was going to end in the bed all the whole day, she smiled and kissed him as he pulled her up and took her to her room.

The whole way smiling and praying in silence.

He even gulped but the orange ravaged girl didn't noticed, she was too busy trying to breathe.

…..

"You really are hopeless idiots"

"Shut up Zoro and help me to erase the evidence!"

"Fuck no! My debt will be raised again! Do you honestly think she wouldn't notice her map got wet!?"

"I'm trying to dry it duuuh!"

"The ink isn't waterproof duhh"

"Relax sniper kun, the captain is taking care of the matter"

"That shitty rubber idiot, we aren't deaf"

"Suppeeeeer! Sister Nami sure has lungs!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I-don't-wanna-know!"

"I can play something sensual for us who are hearing the whole act hohohohohohoho"

"Please don't"

"I hate that rubber idiot…lucky bastard…"

"Oi bro…don't tell me you are getting exited just for hearing them…"

"Of course not shitty pervert android!"

"Ok now I'm really disturbed, I will be training"

"Just help me with the map! I will be killed for sure!"

"Relax sniper kun you will have all day if the thing are going like I'm thinking"

"Well Luffy said he will give us some time right Chopper…I just didn't think it will be…like…that…"

"I think I will never be able to sleep"

And as Robin said, Nami didn't leave her room for a whole day too bad she still noticed his damaged map and too bad for the culprit life but hell the captain was the first with a death sentence.

But he died grinning.


End file.
